A Laven 100 themes Challenge!
by DoodlesOfPoodlesEatingNoodles
Summary: 100 one word prompts for Lavi and Allen! Ranging from friendship to married, prehistoric ages to future, angst to humor, and everything in between! Rated M in case and maybe for future chapters ;D Warning: yaoi, boys love, foul language LOTS. OF. FLUFF.
1. Needles

**A Laven 100 themes challenge!**

**Disclamier: I do not own D. Gray-Man and never will. :'(**

**Setting: Modern**

**Theme: Needles**

"Waaaaaah!" Allen cried, squirming in his seat at the laboratory waiting room. He started sunggling close into Lavi's chest, whimpering quietly. Some older people were giving him funny looks.

"Aww, don't worry it'll be okay Beansprout!" Lavi said comfortingly.

"No it won't! I hate needles more than anything! AND MY NAME'S ALLEN." Allen said before regaining his sorry state.

"Walker, Allen. Please come with me back to the private room," a nurse said as she walked in in her white uniform. "We will need to give you two vaccinations and take a blood sample."

Allen just buried himself deeper in Lavi's chest. Lavi, seeing Allen was NOT going to volunteer himself, did it for him. "Ah. Yes, this is Allen. We'll be there in just a second" He said as the nurse nodded, looked at Allen with a worried expression, and turned and walked into the room. Lavi meanwhile, had to deal with the harder task of getting Allen to go. He tried peeling him off, but failed. So, he tried shaking him off, which didn't work either. Once he accepted defeat, he just stood up from his seat. And, of course, Allen "stood" up with him. Well, it was more of a clung-onto-him-for-dear-life instead of standing. Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen's back, making sure he wouldn't slide off as they walked.

When they finally got back to the room, Allen flat-out refused to sit in the chair, there was kicking and screaming, like a five year old's temper tantrum. So, Lavi had to sit in the chair with Allen still attached to his chest.

"All right, now this might sting a little" the nurse said, as she rolled up the sleeve on Allen's shirt. Since it was his un-cursed arm, she didn't comment.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA STING!" Allen squealed.

"But you have to have your shot so you can stay healthy, Allen" Lavi said.

"I don't care!"

"Hey, look at me."

Allen looked up into Lavi's emerald green eye, which seemed filled with sorrow.

"Lavi…what's wrong?" Allen's heart instantly melted when he saw the redhead's expression.

"What do you mean you don't care if you don't stay healthy?"

And Allen immediately understood why Lavi looked so betrayed. "Oh Lavi, I'm sorry…"

"How do you think it makes me feel? If you did get sick what would I do? I couldn't live without you, Beansprout."

"Oh Lavi I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry." Allen leant forward and gave Lavi a quick, but gentle, peck on the lips. "And, my name's Allen".

Lavi turned and looked at the nurse: "I think we're ready now-... um you ah, have a nose bleed…"

"OH!"

And Allen's blood was drawn and his body vaccinated with only a few tears. But still, after he acted like a man and took the pain, he crawled back onto Lavi. And wouldn't come off. So as Lavi was putting his coat on Allen's back, he stood up and started walking out towards the door. When he stopped.

"Lavi, why did we stop….?"

"Say, since you been such a big boy, would you like a lollipop?"

Allen looked up to see Lavi grinning his adorable grin, holding a cotton candy flavored lollipop, his favorite kind.

"Hell yes I would." Allen said, as they walked out the door and into the pouring rain.


	2. Strip

**A Laven 100 themes challenge!**

**Disclamier: if you think I own DGM you need to stop smoking so much happy-crack**

**Setting: Story setting**

**Theme: Strip**

**A/N: In this one they have been dating for a while now**

"H…Hey Allen, I-I wanna…show you..some-somethin- UHH!" Lavi stumbled down the hall and collapsed on his knees, in front of everyone's favorite gentleman, Allen.

"WOOOAH THERE SAILOR," Allen said picking him up and throwing his arm over his shoulder, "What the hell did Komui do to you?"

Lavi looked up to Allen and giggled in his face. "And Lavi, why does your breath smell like alcohol?"

"Hehe.. we..hee….his experiment worked! So w-we decided to celebrate hee.. with champagne! Hee!"

Allen sighed. He had OBVIOUSLY had way too much.

"B-but.. there's something…I-I wanna show you!"

Allen sighed again. Lavi is a weepy drunk, and when he doesn't get what he wants he tends to start bawling. And Allen completely melts when that happens, so either way Lavi would get what he wanted, and this was the least time consuming.

"What do you want to show me, Lavi?"

"We 'ave to go to A-Allen's room first…" At this Allen raised an eyebrow, perplexed as to why his, of all people's rooms.

"Why?"

'U'll see when we get there".

So, with Allen's help, he hobbled down the hall to the exorcist's rooms.

~OOoOO~

"L-Lavi?" Lavi hastily pushed Allen onto the bed when the door was closed. He bent over, straddling him, staring into his eyes hungrily. He held his wrists above him, restrained by his own hands. He bent down and hungrily smothered Allen, biting on his lower lip as Allen moaned in bliss underneath them. Okay, sometimes they could get their kinky on.

When Lavi came up for air Allen started kissing down his neck, and when he let go of his wrists he ran them through his fiery red hair. They were both hungry for each other, needing it as their days weren't filled with seeing each other.

"S-so…. is this what you wanted to show me?" Allen asked, slightly breathless.

"Not exactly…" Lavi winked, and suddenly all visual traces of him being drunk as shit were gone, except the occasional hiccup or two.

"Well, whatever you were doing to show me, I'm DYING to see it" Allen said, trying to be seductive, but failing.

"Well if you insist." Lavi said, leaning down to give him a quick peck. "Stay right here."

A few minutes went by before Lavi walked back in the room. He was carrying a little silver metal box shaped item in his hand.

"What's this?" Allen said sitting up.

"Komui just made it. He's letting me borrow it for the night." Then the redhead whipped around and placed it on the table behind him while he hit a button on the contraption. Suddenly, much to Allen's surprise, raunchy stripper music started playing. Then, Lavi slowly turned around, in time to the music, and, well, put on a show. First, the shoes came flying off in time to the music, Allen's eyes widened. Next, the gloves. Then he slowly and sexily pulled off his shirt, totally taking his time. Allen's mouth opened a little at this, and he swore he could feel his pants getting the slightest bit tight. Then, the pants were lost, and to finish it off in time to the music, he fwhipped off his headband, letting his hair flip with it. Allen's jaw might as well be touching the floor when the music stopped. Lavi crawled back in bed, on top of the bewildered boy.

"I left something for you to take off too" he said, as he bent down to trail kisses along his neck.

The sides of Allen's lips curled up into a smile from his shocked expression. "Why, it's very much appreciated" he said as he slipped a finger under the waist band of Lavi's underwear.

~The next morning~

Allen rolled over to his side to see a naked Lavi pretending to be asleep. Allen whispered "Hey, I have a question for you."

Lavi didn't answer.

"Who taught you those moves? I mean you had to have learned them from somewhere."

Lavi's lips curved into a smile, while replying "Why, Komui taught me yesterday."

A/N: So what do you guys think? This is my first time writing anything smutty or even along those lines. Please rate and review, It's the writer's happy crack.


	3. Powdered Sugar

**A Laven 100 themes challenge!**

**Disclamier: I do not own DGM, you silly goose, you**

**Setting time: story time period**

**Theme: Powdered Sugar**

Lavi and Allen were sitting across each other in the cafeteria. Allen was happily munching away on the last part of his lunch- the plate of powdered sugar donuts made especially for him. Kanda was sitting next to them, watching the two of them closely. He and Lenalee both noticed that the baka usagi and the moyashi were behaving strangely around the two of them. And, well, the whole rest of the order.

"Ne, Allen?" Lavi asked, not even bothering to look from the book he was reading.

"Yes, Lavi?"

"Say, can I have a bite of one of your donuts?"

"NO! THEY'RE MY DONUTS!"

Kanda just continued to eat his Soba.

"Okay, okay, okay! Simmer down!" Lavi said dropping his book and putting his hands up in the air. Then he just rested his head on his hands and watched Allen eat. No, Kanda did pick up on this, and watched closely out of the corner of is eye. When Allen finished his last donut, Lavi sat forward a bit.

"Hey, Beansprout."

"It's Allen."

"Okay, Allen."

"Yes Lavi?"

"You have powdered sugar on your face."

Before Allen could comprehend what had been started, Lavi leaned across the table and licked the sugar off his face. Allen turned beet red and his head was pushed to side while he whispered "Not in front of Kanda!". Lavi looked over at the samurai grinning.

"Oh it's okay, he likes it."

And from that day forth Kanda never ate lunch voluntarily with the two of them again.

**So what do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Want more of it? Tell me in the comments! **


	4. Escape

**A Laven 100 themes challenge!**

**Disclamier: If I owned DGM there would be much more smut XD. I also don't own the song "Whispers In The Dark" by Skillet which gave me the idea.**

**Setting: Story setting**

**Theme: Escape **

"NO. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Allen screamed, tears pouring down his face. He ran after the nurses running down the hall wheeling the bed.

"NOOOOO! L-LET ME SEE HIM-M-M-M-M!" He said, his voice quavering. Then the nurses sprinted through a pair of doors which closed shut behind them.

"ALLEN, STOP THIS!'' Komui yelled, spreading his arms wide and standing in front of the door. Allen bit his lower lip. He raised his hand, in a striking position, with the hot tears wetting his face.

"KANDA! RESTAIN HIM!" Komui bellowed, putting his arms in front of his face the block the blow Allen was about to give him. But before he would Kanda dived in and grabbed Allen's arms, holding them firm while he struggled and wept.

"KOMUI! L-let me see him!" Allen choked out in between sobs.

"Allen! He needs to be operated on immediately for him to live! Pull yourself together!"

"K-KOMUI TO OPERATING ROOM 4, KOMUI TO OPERATING ROOM 4!" They heard the Head Nurse announce hastily over the intercom. Komui looked a bit frightened. ''ALLEN! STAY HERE! I'LL SAVE LAVI FOR YOU!" He yelled as he ran through the doors behind him. Allen just started shaking. His legs gave out and he fell limp in the arms of Kanda. Kanda just looked at him.

"K-Kanda?"

"What."

"D-do think he'll be okay?"

"I don't know, Moyashi."

"…"

~oOo~

"LAVI! WAKE UP! WAKEUP!" Komui screamed while shaking him gently. Lavi just lay there unmoving.

"I can't let this happen to Allen. I can't let this happen to Bookman. I can't let this happen to the Order." Komui said as his eyes brimmed with tears, threatening to fall.

But as he shook himself together, he turned to the nurses. "We've done all we can for now. Take him to a room and change his IV fluid."

"Yes, Komui" They said as they moved him from one bed to another, ready for transport.

~oOo~

Allen and Lenalee were quietly crying in the hall. They were whimpering worries to one another as Komui walked up. He took off this glasses and rubbed his eyes as he spoke.

"We've done all I can for now. He's resting in room 004. He's allowed visitors now….but he's still not conscious."

Allen gasped. "T-THANK YOU! THANK YOU KOMUI!" He managed to put on a weak smile despite the tears still staining his face. He hugged the scientist before he ran off down the hall towards the Recovery Rooms.

~oOo~

Allen burst in the room. Lavi lay on the bed, with bloodstained bandages, splints, and stitches. He was shirtless, with a huge bandage wrapped around his abdomen, also stained by blood.

"Oh, Lavi…" Allen sighed as he rushed forward. The hot, steamy tears started to fall again. This time landing on the white blanket resting on the injured boy's lap. He sobbed harder than before.

"W-Why…does it have to be you? I w-would have gone instead-d!" Allen cried, resting his head against Lavi's legs.

"….But then I would be in your position, nee?" A shaky voice replied.

Allen looked up, his eyes wide. "L-LAVI! YOU'RE AWAKE!" he shrieked.

"Of course I woke up. I'll always wake up for you!" Lavi said, a smile on his face, despite the pain he must be experiencing. Allen sat forward, and placed a passionate kiss on his lips.

And Lavi happily kissed him back.

(A/N) So what did you guys think! Rate and review please! I wrote this one under "Escape" because he escaped death. I know. I'm that epic xD or at least this story is.


	5. Yellow

**A Laven 100 themes challenge!**

**Disclamier: I don't own DGM believe me you would know if I did. I also don't own the yellow lines in the road which gave me the idea for this.**

**Setting: Story setting**

**Theme: Yellow**

"What an ugly color." Allen stated, looking at the new plates in the cafeteria. Lavi gasped.

"How can you think yellow is an ugly color!'' Lavi exclaimed, across the table.

"Yellow's such a pretty color!" Lenalee exclaimed, sitting next to the redhead.

"Che." Kanda said, sitting next to the cursed boy.

"Yellow's the color of candy corn, that tastes delicious!" Lenalee exclaimed.

"The color of sunshine! That keeps out Earth moving round and round!" Lavi added.

"Yellow is the color of daffodils, that smell wonderful!"

"The color of Banana Ball Pythons, that are fun to snuggle with!" They all gave Lavi a "Are You Kidding Me?" look. "Hey, it's true."

"You've snuggled with a python?" Kanda asked, disbelieving.

"Hey, a lot happens when your bookmaning."

"I'm sure it does." Lenalee said, smiling down into her plate of pasta. As they continued listing things that were yellow, when it was his turn, Lavi added an interesting fact.

"My favorite color is yellow. You know what else it my favorite?"

"What?" Allen asked, not amused.

"You're my favorite!" He said, winking and grinning.

"C'mon, Lenalee. They're being all gay again." Kanda sighed.

"Aww..B-But…" Lenalee gave up. She took her tray up and walked out with Kanda. Then, the gayness REALLY came out.

(A/N) Yay for gayness! xD Lenalee and I give fangirl squeal. And don't worry Lavi and Allen, you can be gay around us. P.S.- I like to believe yellow is Lavi's favorite color because it means happy. Also, it's my favorite color.


	6. Distance

**A Laven 100 themes challenge!**

**Disclamier: Sadly no DGM ownage for me :( **

**Setting time: story time period**

**Theme: Distance**

"Timcanpy….I'm so tired." Allen sighed as he walked into his tent. He was in Kenya, on a mission looking for Noah in the area.

"And of course there are no Noah around." He said, as he slipped his ribbon off and sat on the bed.

"I can't wait to go home." He held out his hand where Timcanpy flew down to perch on it. Allen had been in Kenya for over a month now, keeping alert for any Noah or even the Earl.

"I'm so happy to be going home next week. I miss Lavi the most." Timcanpy flew down onto his lap and bit his leg.

'What is it Tim?" He said as he raised an eyebrow.

Tim opened his mouth wide and started to project something into the air. He couldn't see because there was static, but he gasped when he heard the familiar voice.

"What…wait. Is thing working?" The camera came into focus to reveal a messy head of red hair. A blue bandanna. A single emerald green eye. A Lavi.

"Well, I'm not sure if this is on, but if it's not I guess it'll just be another practice."

"_Practice?"_ Allen thought. _"He must have been rehearsing for this…"_

"Anyway, Allen deary, oh how I've missed you so!" He held his arms out as if asking for a hug. "I love you much I've just about died without you here. Things are so boring without my partner in crime! Kanda's away, so I can't even have fun with him!" He frowned, shaking his head sadly. "My Moyashi isn't here! How could I even expect to have fun?"

"It's Allen." The mentioned moyashi whispered underneath his breath out of instinct.

"But anyway, how are you doing! Are you having fun there in Africa? Did you kick some Noah-ass for me!" He said happily. " Tyki-ass in particular…" He grumbled under his breath. Allen giggled.

"But I miss you so much!" A book flew over his head as he ducked. "Bookman's after me! I have to go sorry! I you~!"

Allen heard a "GET TO WORK USELESS IDIOT. STOP BEING ALL LOVEY-DOVEY." From Bookman in the background.

"Hugs and kisses!" Lavi winked and blew him a kiss through the screen. As he ran up to the camera to turn it off he whispered, "Good work Tim! And thanks! I love you Shortstack- I can't wait to see you soon!"

And with that it cut back to static before Tim closed his mouth. Allen picked up Timcanpy and squeezed him in a huge hug.

"Sorry, I just need to hug someone at the moment." Allen said, as he grinned the biggest he had in a while.

**(A/N): OH. MY. GOD. IT'S SO FREAKING FLUFFY I'M GONNA DIE. But on a more serious note, sorry it took so long to update, I just needed inspiration. I thought of it because I was in Virginia for a week with no freaking internet connection and just about died. And I just needed some fluff today. BOOYAH FOR FLUFF! (I want Lavi to wink and blow me a kiss too ;n; ….)**

**P.S. Sorry the last chapter sucked. I know it did. I had no idea where it was going when I wrote it.**


End file.
